puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe Vanguard
Tribe Vanguard ' is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate, May 5, 2016. On May 28 BxB Hulk, Kzy, Maria and Yamato named the stable Tribe Vanguard, Tribe is easy to understand in the jungle, you need a tribe to survive and pro wrestling is no different and Vanguard means the forefront and they will be the leading unit in Dragon Gate and their name reflects it. On July 2 it was revealed that Flamita was the mystery member that were going to joined them for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship match at the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. History On May 5, 2016 during the six way steel cage match all VerserK members betrayed Yamato during the match when Verserk tried to prevented Yamato from escaping but Kzy and Yosuke Santa Maria tried to help but they can't until BxB Hulk return to help Yamato escape and Hulk prevented to Kotoka escape and also Jimmyz, Monster Express and Over Generation blocked him to escape and Kotoka get his hair shaved and Yamato and formed a alliance with them and promised that they were going to destroy VerserK. On May 8 VeserK attacked Yamato but BxB Hulk made the save, BxB Hulk, Yamato, Maria and Kzy formed a stable. On May 28 BxB Hulk, Kzy, Maria and Yamato named the stable Tribe Vanguard, Tribe is easy to understand in the jungle, you need a tribe to survive and pro wrestling is no different and Vanguard means the forefront and they will be the leading unit in Dragon Gate and their name reflects it. Their attire scheme is varying colors in camo pattern, although the most common color is white. At the end of the King of Gate Kzy finished block A with 5 points and Maria finished block B with 4 points and Yamato finished his block with 6 points and he advanced to the semifinals. At the semifinals Yamato defeated Akira Tozawa to advanced to the semifinals and at the finals Yamato defeated Big R Shimizu to win the tournament after the win Yamato challenged Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship and the General Manager Yagi announced that the match was going to be on the 2016 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 26 Eita challenged Maria for the Open the Brave Gate Champion and later that night Hulk and Kzy challenged Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship Yoshino also accepted their challenged and announced that they were going to defend the titles in a Nine Man Three Way Six Man Tag Team match the match was also incluing CIMA, Dragon Kid and Peter Kaasa and Hulk and Kzy also announced that on July 2 they were going to reveal the new member of the stable. On July 2 Flamita returned to Dragon Gate after a stint in Mexico, being revealed as the new member of the group. On July 24 Maria lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Eita while Hulk, Kzy and Flamita unsucessfully challenged Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and YAMATO defeated Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. During the Summer Adventure Tag League El Lindaman appealed to join the stable. On September 10 Kzy, Maria and Hulk challenged Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Kanda and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and it was decided that Lindaman would not join the stable. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Maria and Lindaman finished block A with 2 points and YAMATO and Hulk with 6 points. On September 22 Hulk, Kzy and Maria failed to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions from Jimmyz and YAMATO sucessfuly defended the Open the Dream Gate Champion aainst Akira Tozawa. In Wrestling *'YAMATO's Finishing moves **''CBV – Cross Bone Vanguard'' (Crossface, sometimes with chickenwing over the shoulder) **''Doujime Sleeper'' (Choke sleeper) **''Frankensteiner of The Almighty'' (Hurricanrana into a pin) **''Gallaria'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Musha-gaeshi'' (Spear into a pin) *'Hulk's Finishing moves' **''First Flash'' (Superkick to a kneeling opponent) **''H Thunder'' (Scoop side piledriver) – adopted from Hayabusa **Multiple sitout side powerslam variations ***''EVO'' (Pumphandle, sometimes from the second rope) ***''EVOP'' (Vertical suplex dropped into) ***''FTX – From Texas'' (Wrist-clutch) **''Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) – adopted from Hayabusa *'Kzy's Finishing moves' **''Impact'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Kzy Time / KZ.time'' (Frog splash) **''Skayde Schoolboy'' (Arm drag takedown into a modified reverse rolling prawn hold) *'Maria's Finishing moves' **''Neraiuchi'' (Crucifix driver) *'Flamita's Finishing moves' **''Flam Fly'' (Standing moonsault side slam) *'Entrance themes' **"BLOW'EM AWAY" by Jon Underwood Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Maria **Open the Dream Gate Championship (1 time, current) - YAMATO **King of Gate (2016) - YAMATO *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'180' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - YAMATO **PWI ranked him #'198' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Hulk **PWI ranked him #'340' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 - Flamita Gallery: Tribe Vanguard inaugural.jpg|The original members of Tribe Vanguard. Tribe Vanguard with Flamita.jpg|Tribe Vanguard post Flamita addition. References *http://www.iheartdg.com/ *https://twitter.com/yatsukanakazawa/status/736510288946569216 *http://www.iheartdg.com/ External Links *cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units